psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Parker Zippel (Actor)
Parker Zippel THe Best of H2DOC Part 2 (born May 5, 1995)COPS HATE US... is a friend of Jesse Ridgway. Since Zachary Cornatzer's resignation, Parker eventually became Jesse's new cameraman after the brief stints from Zachary Dingler and Thomas Abraham. Biography The Psycho Series Parker had his first minor appearance in Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout as he took part in one of Jesse's videos which was about "sperm". After a while of constant filming, Jeffrey threw down the camera destroying it, causing Jesse to freak out. Parker was one of Jesse's few friends who actually came with him to have his back afterwards. He was later recruited as one of the members of the RiDGiD Construction Crew in October 2015. Parker appeared in EPIC PAINT FIGHT! as he, Corn and Jesse commenced a paint fight inside the half-built room that Jesse was to use in the Morton building. He appeared once more in MCJUGGERNUGGETS PHOTOSHOOT! where he took photos of Jesse and Corn wearing a bunch of McJuggerNuggets merchandise. Becoming Jesse's Cameraman After the Psycho Series ended and Corn's resignation as Jesse's cameraman, Zachary Dingler was to be the potential next camera man. However, Zachary ended up declining Jesse's offer. Parker then signed on to be the full-time camera man for Jesse. He was taught various tips and tricks by Jesse in THE NEW CAMERAMAN! *REVEALED*. He later appeared in the beginning and end of I'M GETTING SUED?! sorting fan mail for Jesse, he was there to hear Michael Green tell Jesse about the "youtuber24 situation" in which Brian talked to his lawyers about possibly suing Jesse for leaking his number and breaching the documentary's contract by leaking behind the scenes. He also witnessed Jesse apologizing to Brian in retaliation. In ALMOST GETTING SHOT! Parker "officially signs onto RiDGiD STUDIOS full-time" as the camera man. In the same video he fires the prop gun from Psycho Kid Kills Father, almost deafening Jesse and scaring his family. He also appears FAN BREAKS INTO MY HOUSE! posing at first as Jesse Ridgway, doing the usual "Hey there Juggies! it's your old pal McJuggerNuggets here." intro while wearing his reading glasses. Parker then goes with Jesse to pick up fan mail and returns home only to find someone has broken in, stealing the behind the scenes. He and Jesse watch over the security camera's and witness the burglary. Watching Jeff's MCJUGGERNUGGETS BTS video in COPS HATE US..., Jesse and Parker react to it and essentially make fun of it. After the prank pulled on Jeffrey and Jesse, Parker, Jesse and Jeffrey Jr. go to the Abraham Residence to confront Tom to see if he was in on the prank, he subsequently wasn't. In HE FOUND US..., Parker and Jesse go to the mall to pick up shirts and a pair of shoes for Jesse, however when they leave and go to the parking lot, they spot Jeff, to which Parker then sprints over to him confronting him angrily. After Jeff revealed himself, things got more and more calm, with Parker in the end apologizing to him. Parker was briefly mentioned in LET'S HAVE REAL TALK! by Jesse, revealing that he was the person who broke into Jesse's home, admitting to the whole ordeal being staged. In "TRAPPED IN HELL" PRANK! Parker and Melissa assisted Jesse and Jeffrey Jr. in getting revenge on Larry, Jeffrey Sr. and Joe for their previous prank. Trivia * He has been seen in various skits on the McJuggerNuggets channel. He had a modest role in HydroTactics: The Never-Ending War as a member of "The Atlantic Corps". References Category:Characters Category:Males